Fuego y Hielo
by Dimitrii
Summary: <html><head></head>No creyó en Jack cuando hicieron la promesa de reencontrarse, tenía la seguridad de que había cruzado los dedos. Cuando besó sus labios y lo abrazó notó un cierto desesperó en él al corresponderle, como si fuera el último adiós. Vikingos!AU.</html>


**Advertencia: **Spoiler de HTTYD2.

**Hipo, Jack y Chimuelo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Red – Pieces.<strong>

Hipo miraba maravillado a su alrededor.

Y es que no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

Chimuelo volaba con rapidez, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en un dragón que se encontraba unos metros delante de él, el viento helado rozaba las mejillas y revolvía el pelo de Hipo mientras sostenía fuertemente a su dragón y la tarde caía, a pesar de que en ese lugar nevaba la mayor parte del tiempo, el día se encontraba despejado, a lo lejos podía apreciar como el sol se ocultaba en las montañas y el cielo se teñía de rojo.

Hipo se quedó anonado observado el paisaje, las enormes montañas que opacaban su visión estaban cubiertas de nieve, pensó que nunca en su vida había visto tanta nieve en un sólo lugar, su mirada se alzó hacia arriba y vio como las estrellas se empezaban a visualizar mientras el cielo se empezaba a teñir de color morado.

—Chimuelo ¿No te parece hermoso este lugar? —le preguntó Hipo.

¿Cómo no pudo haber visto antes esta zona? Era realmente grandioso.

Cerró los ojos y respiró ampliamente el aire puro mientras sentía una enorme emoción en su pecho, esa sensación de sentir la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, de sentir que estaba en la cúspide del mundo, esa libertad que le brindaba su mejor amigo no era comparable con nada.

Se sentía capaz de todo, de lograr todo lo que se proponía.

—¡Hipo! —una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Hipo miró con sorpresa a Jack que le sonreía, se encontraba al lado de él mientras montaba a Kiria, su dragón, ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Hace unos minutos atrás se encontraba delante de chimuelo y de él.

—¡Ya estamos cerca, necesito que Chimuelo baje al canal izquierdo de allá! —dijo mientras señalaba una montaña no muy lejos que resaltaba de las demás por su enorme tamaño — ¡Mientras nosotros vamos por el derecho, él y Kiria no van a poder entrar juntos a la cueva ya que ambos son muy grandes!

Bueno.. eso sí era una gran sorpresa.

—¡¿Y cómo se supone que nos vamos a encontrar?! —gritó Hipo sin entender nada.

—¡Ambos canales conducen a donde queremos llegar! — le explicó, Kiria empezó a bajar el vuelo y Chimuelo la imitó— ¡Confía en mí!

Hipo bufó. ¿Eso realmente era una opción? Jack podía ser muy perverso con sus bromas.

—Vamos amigo—dijo antes de guiar a Chimuelo hacia la izquierda, pero antes de alejarse de Jack le gritó— ¡Espero que no sea una de tus bromas o lo pagarás caro!

Escuchó una risa por parte del Frost .

—¡Eso no te lo puedo prometer Hip!

Y Chimuelo aumentó la velocidad.

Hipo se preguntaba cómo alguien como Jack podía ser un sjåmadhr*, ¿no debería ser una persona mayor, seria y centrada? Él no era precisamente una persona que guardara la postura, a Jack le encantaba divertirse, era infantil, noble y no dudaría en defender a su pueblo sí corría algún peligro.

_—Yo no lo elegí, los espíritus me eligieron. —dijo y se encogió de hombros._

Realmente el no entiende mucho cómo funciona todo eso, mucho menos las reglas de la tribu de Jack, cada vez que le hacía alguna pregunta en relación al tema le evadía, a Hipo le daba la impresión de que Jack no se sentía muy cómodo siendo lo que es.

Jamás pondría en duda su potencial, era un excelente guerrero y muy inteligente. Pero él siempre ha tenido el concepto de que los sjåmadhr son personas ancianas, y Jack sólo tiene dieciochos años, era dos años menor que él.

¨¿Y tú no eres muy joven para ser el jefe de una tribu?¨

Sintió un escalofrío al tener ese pensamiento, por un momento pensó que Jack se había metido en su mente.

Aunque realmente, ahora que lo pensaba de esa manera, era cierto, la edad no mide la capacidad de una persona sino sus acciones. Hipo se sintió un idiota.

Un libro no debe ser juzgado por su portada ¿no? Y él era la mejor prueba de ello.

O tal vez no es que ponga en duda la capacidad de Jack de cumplir su rol, tal vez le molesta las consecuencias que conllevan serlo.

Chimuelo siguió avanzando hasta ver una cueva en la esquina de la montaña, Hipo supuso que ahí era el lugar por lo que se dejó guiar por Chimuelo.

Entrar fue una cosa diferente.

El lugar era bastante angosto y oscuro, sin embargo Hipo quedó fascinado, la pared de la cueva estaba completamente cubierta de hielo y en el techo se podía observar unos pedazos de hielo que colgaban, dándole un aspecto algo tenebroso. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que lo intimidó.

Al seguir avanzando notó que las paredes se hacían más y más anchas, también que la oscuridad iba desapareciendo por lo que era fácil ver los glaciares que relucían en todo su esplendor.

Magnifico.

Pero más sorprendente fue llegar al centro de ese lugar.

—..¿Qué? —es lo único que pudo emitir al observar a su alrededor.

Era formidable, el piso estaba cubierto de rocas y hielo, pero lo más fascinante fue el enorme lago que ocupaba casi todo el lugar, a Hipo le pareció poder visualizar algunos peces que nadaban ya que el agua era muy cristalina, arriba, colgaban una galaxia de luciérnagas que emitían luces de color celeste mientras que en el centro del lago había un pequeño agujero en el techo que permite el paso de la luz que emitía la aurora boreal y las estrellas de la vía láctea.

Chimuelo levantó las orejas al mirar el hermoso lugar, pero al ver los peces que nadaban se lanzó al lago para intentar atrapar a uno.

—¡Chimuelo!—le gritó Hipo, pero al ver que no le prestaba atención suspiró.

Sus ojos se alzaron a la enorme cueva y pensó ¿Qué otros lugares como este se estaría perdiendo?

El mundo era más grande de lo que él pensaba, habían tanto lugares de los cuales el desconocía y esperaban ser descubiertos, Hipo se sintió pequeño, pero fascinado.

Realmente se alegraba el haberse dejado arrastrar hasta aquí.

—¿Te gusta? —una voz hizo que se resaltara, Jack se encontraba en la otra esquina de la cueva acariciando la cabeza de Kiria.

Debería dejar de ensimismarse así en sus pensamientos o Jack lo mataría de un susto.

Chimuelo al ver a Kiria salió rápidamente del lago con varios peces en su boca y los colocó en frente de ella. Kiria lo miró con desconfianza, se acercó dudosa y los olió para rápidamente tragárselos.

El dragón le sonrió con una de sus extrañas sonrisas con la esperanza de que Kiria no lo maltratara esta vez, dicha fue la sorpresa al ver como la dragona se acercó y le dio una lamida a su mejilla. Chimuelo se sorprendió, Jack y Hipo rieron.

—¡Bien! Al parecer Chimuelo se está ganando la confianza de Kiria—dijo Jack riendo, el dragón sonrió y le devolvió la lamida a Kiria, pero esta vez frunció el ceño por su osadía y le dio a Chimuelo un cabezazo que lo hizo caer. —Ugh, pero no vayas tan rápido.

Hipo rió al ver como Chimuelo bajaba las orejas y se escondía detrás de él para evitar ser atacado por Kiria.

—No te escondas amigo, sino ¿Cómo piensas perpetuar tu especie? —le motivó Hipo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Chimuelo miraba con miedo a Kiria que le gruñía.

Kiria al igual que Chimuelo era una furia nocturna, sólo que a diferencia de Chimuelo era de color blanco y ojos azules. Cuando Hipo conoció a Jack, quedó impresionado al saber que su dragón no era el único sobreviviente de su especie.

—Creo que Kiria no le agrada mucho la idea —dijo Jack bromeando mientras le daba paso a la dragona para que fuera a cazar en el agua con Chimuelo— ¿Te gusta?

—Realmente no pensé que algo así pudiera existir—comentó Hipo con sinceridad al echarle un último ojo a su alrededor y se acercó a Jack— ¿Era esto lo que me querías mostrar?

—En parte —le sonrió Jack encantadoramente al sentir las manos de Hipo envolver su cintura—Espero no haberte decepcionado.

—¿Bromeas? Me encanta —le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Jack y juntaba sus frentes.

Jackson observó cada detalle de su fisonomía, le encanta sus pecas.. y sus ojos, le recordaba al pasto cuando llegaba la primavera, él no tenía la dicha de disfrutar esa estación en su tribu ya que nevaba todo el año. Él es eso para Jack, la primavera, el sol, el pasto y las flores.

Es la paz que le regala un día soleado, debajo de un árbol mientras la ventisca refresca cada poro de su piel. Sólo deseaba fundirse en él.

Hipo sintió las manos de Jack en sus mejillas y cerró los ojos mientras el último recorría con su pulgar cada detalle de su rostro. Su respiración chocaba contra la suya.

Por estas pequeñas cosas era que Hipo deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y jamás transcurriera. Odiaba que el destino le hubiera puesto en frente a Jackson Overland Frost y no poder estar con él cada segundo de su vida. Era un inevitable hecho con lo que ambos tenían que aprender a vivir.

Jack atrajo suavemente su rostro hasta sentir su boca sobre la suya, Hipo sintió la sonrisa de Jack y movió suavemente sus labios contra los suyos, entonces Jack tomó sus hebras rojizas y acercó más su boca para profundizar el beso.

A millones de kilómetros de Berk, dentro de una gran montaña ubicada al sur de la isla, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua chapoteando y de unos labios que chocaban entre sí desesperadamente. Como si llevaran mucho tiempo sin probar el elixir de una potente droga.

—Maldita sea Jack, te extrañe —susurró contra sus labios jadeando, Jack sonrió dulcemente y lo atrajo de nuevo para depositar en sus labios un tierno beso.

—Yo también Hip —dijo en voz baja mientras se apartaba un poco de su rostro, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y puso una expresión muy seria —Temí que Chimuelo te pudiera dejar caer en el agua y te ahogaras por tu gran cabezota.

—Eres un idiota—le respondió Hipo y río sarcásticamente al escuchar las carcajadas de Jack— Me encanta cuando eres así de dulce.

—Gracias cariño, cuando quieras. —Jack le guiño un ojo pero Hipo tomó una de sus mejillas y la pellizcó—¡Ey!

—Y esta, por ser un tonto—dijo Hipo riendo al ver la mueca de dolor de Jack.

—Por eso, esta noche dormirás en el piso. —le contestó juguetonamente y colocó su cabeza en el hombro del otro en un abrazo.

Hipo rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Que creativo eres. Nunca cambies. —dijo sarcásticamente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Eres la primera persona que me dice eso.

—No lo dudo.

Ambos sonrieron y rieron.

Jack se quedó unos minutos disfrutando del calor que le daba el cuerpo de Hipo mientras escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón, esa pequeña reacción fisiológica hizo que sintiera que tenía más poder que Astrid.

_Astrid._ El dilema.

—Hipo, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo —dijo Jack mientras se apartaba de su cuerpo para poder encararlo. Hipo lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres algún consejo para poder volar mejor con Kiria, como los maestros? —le preguntó burlonamente.

—Mañana es tu matrimonio con Astrid ¿Estoy en lo cierto, verdad?

La sonrisa de Hipo desapareció.

Realmente eso no se lo esperaba.

—Rayos Jack, ¿No habíamos hablado ya de eso?

—Pero no de cuando sería. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—De todos los temas para hablar ¿quieres hablar precisamente de eso? ¿Por qué no hablamos del clima?

—El clima de aquí no es precisamente muy variado, idiota —dijo Jack sonriendo con cierta burla en su voz —Además ¿no es una boda un acontecimiento muy importante? En mi pueblo lo es.

—Pero no es un tema que quiero tocar aquí, ahora, en este momento que estoy contigo —dijo Hipo seriamente.

—Entonces ¿cuándo?

El ambiente se tensó para Hipo, no sabía que responderle a Jack, se sentía bastante mal por no haberle dicho cuando sería, realmente no era un tema que quería tocar con él, pero evadirlo fue mucho peor, mucho más a Jack que tiene habilidades de ver el futuro.

Se sentó en una roca que estaba detrás de él y trató de meditar lo que iba a decir. Sin embargo Jack lo siguió y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Quieres calmarte? No es el fin del mundo—dijo y rió al ver el gesto de preocupación que Hipo tenía en su rostro—No estoy molesto, tonto.

—¿No? —sin embargo Hipo no sonó muy convencido.

—No, es decisión tuya decírmelo o no, de todas formas cualquier decisión que hubieras tomado igual me hubiera enterado—le aseguró encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía de lado—Los espíritus son un poco indiscretos.

—¿Un poco? —dijo arqueando la ceja.

—Tal vez mucho, no te puedes imaginar de todas las cosas que me entero.

Hipo rió.

—Jack, lo siento, sabes perfectamente que no es algo que me haga sentir orgulloso y que prefiero evitar mientras esté a mi alcance.. —trató de explicarle sensatamente.

—.. Porque yo no me quiero casar con Astrid, pero estoy obligado a hacerlo por el futuro de mi tribu, porque se lo prometí a ella y para mantener la promesa que le hice a mi padre antes de morir de dejar un legado con la guerrera más fuerte de la isla, y blahblah —dijo Jack dramáticamente imitando la voz de Hipo que en ese instante lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—Tranquilo cabezón, no te lo tomes a mal pero me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya me aburre.

—Imbécil.

—Yo también te quiero—dijo sarcásticamente y le acarició el pelo cariñosamente — ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—¿Crees que después de que hablamos de mi matrimonio con Astrid me voy a sentir mejor? —le preguntó irritadamente.

—No tenía como objetivo reprocharte—aseguró Jack mientras trataba de formar una sonrisa en los labios de Hipo. Tomó ambas mejillas con sus dedos y las jaló suavemente hacia arriba— Vamos, quita esa cara, voy a darte tu regalo de bodas, por eso te traje aquí.

—Eres tan impredecible—acotó Hipo al entornar los ojos, no sabía si reír o asesinar a Jack.

—Y no olvides lo imprescindible que soy —rió, luego volteó y buscó a su dragona con la mirada —¡Kiria!

Kiria levantó su mirada desde el lago, su boca estaba llena de peces que fueron tragados inmediatamente para acercarse a Jack. Chimuelo que también se encontraba comiendo la siguió por curiosidad.

Jack se acercó a la montura de Kiria y sacó su cayado.

—Bien, por un momento pensé que lo había olvidado.

Jackson se colocó enfrente de una enorme pared de hielo y le hizo señas a Hipo para que se acercara.

—¿Se puede saber que planeas? —preguntó Hipo sin entender nada.

Jack lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Magia! —expresó infantilmente como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

Tomó su cayado y colocó la punta de la madera en la pared.

Al principio Hipo no entendía el motivo de porque Jack hacía todo eso, hasta que de repente el cayado de Jack empezó a brillar de un azul intenso y esta luz se traspasó lentamente hasta la pared de la cueva.

La sorpresa vino después de eso.

La luz empezó a dibujar imágenes por toda la pared, todas adquirieron ese azul intenso. Hipo observó que eran dibujos de animales, paisajes, catástrofes y personas, lo más asombroso fue ver cómo estás imágenes se despegaban de la pared y flotaban por toda el lugar. Una imagen de una enorme ballena se movió como si estuviera nadando y al toparse con Hipo desapareció. También se podían ver las imágenes de sus antepasados que les lanzaban lanzas a los animales. Chimuelo y Kiria miraban todo expectantes.

—Jack.. ¡esto es asombroso!—expresó Hipo atónito sin despegar la vista del extraño fenómeno que estaba presenciando—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Esto es un pedazo de la historia, aquí están todas las memorias del planeta.

Y lo eran.

El pasado y el presente se cruzaron en frente de sus ojos. Hipo observó todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido mucho antes de que existiera, una de las imágenes más llamativas fue la de un volcán en erupción, otra de unos guerreros que mataban a sus enemigos y la de un tsunami que arrasaba con toda una población, pero la más impactante fue ver una bola de fuego que colisionaba contra la tierra.

—Mi abuela..—expresó Jack mientras bajaba la mirada, pero luego río y sonrió nostálgicamente al darse cuenta del termino que había usado para llamar a su difunta maestra—La völva* de mi tribu que cuidó de mi hermana y de mi después de la muerte de mis padres, me mostró este lugar cuando tenía doce años.

— »..Ella me enseñó la importancia de mantener el equilibrio con la naturaleza, todo está conectado en este mundo, por lo tanto, si esa armonía se altera todo se verá afectado y ese desequilibrio puede conducir al cataclismo. Nuestra misión es alertar a las personas de sus acciones que pueden conducir a la autodestrucción y de los desastres naturales que pueden exteriorizarse. Ese es el motivo por el que tenemos una fuerte conexión con el mundo espiritual, los espíritus nos guían en cuanto a lo que ocurre y lo que está por ocurrir.

Hipo se quedó observando en silencio a Jack luego de decir esas palabras, ahora lo comprendía, le estaba explicando acerca del chamanismo y las leyes de la naturaleza.

—¿Te gustaría saber cómo se originaron los humanos? —preguntó Jack, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta. Después de todo, Hipo siempre le hacía preguntas acerca de ese tema, ese chico era muy curioso. Jack sabe que tiene un libro en el que dibuja todo lo que descubre.

—Por los Dioses, si. ¿Esto lo sabe alguien más?

—Sólo los practicantes del seid*.. y ahora tu.

—Pero Jack, ¿no te puedes meter en problemas por decirme todo esto? —dijo Hipo — No quiero que tengas problemas con los espíritus.

Jack bufó.

—¿Crees que los espíritus le van a prohibir a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, el chico que evitó una guerra entre dragones y humanos en Berk, y el héroe que derrotó a Drago Manodura un demente que planeaba dominar el mundo, saber algo tan trivial?

—No lo hubiera derrotado sin la ayuda de Chimuelo —aclaró.

—Y fue precisamente ese vínculo que creaste con tu dragón lo que nos salvo a todos —dijo Jack seriamente—Eres la persona más valiente, noble e inteligente que he tenido la dicha de conocer.

El corazón de Hipo latió rápidamente al escuchar las dulces palabras de Jack.

—Y tú también me ayudaste a pesar de no conocerme, si no hubieras convencido a tu tribu de ayudarnos no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros—agregó mientras le sonreía cálidamente—Gracias.

—No te lo tomes tan personal, era mí deber, desde que te vi por primera vez supe quien eras.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Preguntó arqueando las cejas mientras sonreía burlonamente.

—Hipo, el chico al que nadie le prestaba atención por no tener la fuerza física de los demás vikingos pero que destacaba por tener una mente brillante. Conociste a Chimuelo luego de atraparlo, no pudiste matarlo por lo que decidiste aliarte a él, tuviste problemas con tu tribu porque nadie aceptaba la idea de que un dragón fuera tu amigo, sin embargo, esto no te desmotivo a demostrar que los dragones no son peligrosos.

—¿Eres una especie de acosador o algo?

—Si por acosador te refieres a que tenga imágenes en mi mente que no puedo evitar ¿creo que si?

Hipo soltó una risa.

—Me siento alagado.

—Me alegra haber aumentado tu ego —Le picó Jack.

—No tanto como el tuyo, pero es un comienzo —Agregó Hipo astutamente.

—Eres increíble —dijo Jack sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza—¿En donde quedamos? Ah si, en la génesis.

Jack hizo un movimiento con su cayado que hizo que desaparecieran todas las imágenes que flotaban en el aire y luego lo movió de arriba hacia abajo provocando un fuerte ruido al impactarlo contra el piso.

—Hip, yo si fuera tu, me sostengo de algo—advirtió Jack.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qu..?

Pero antes de terminar la frase el suelo se empezó a sacudir fuertemente, si no fuera porque acababa de ver a Jack usar magia pensaría que había un terremoto.

El temblor empezó a aumentar de intensidad, antes de que Hipo se cayera Chimuelo lo sostuvo con su cabeza.

—Te lo dije—dijo Jack con una sonrisa socarrona.

El cayado empezó a emitir luces de distintos colores, Jack aumentó su agarre y se escuchó un fuerte espasmo cuando las luces se empezaron a distribuir por todo el suelo hasta llegar al lago. Chimuelo gruñía, pero Kiria estaba tranquila, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a todo ese alboroto de la magia.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte chapoteo en el agua y surgió lentamente del fondo una enorme roca que subió hasta cubrir una gran parte de la superficie del lago, la cueva dejó de temblar. Jack tomó la mano de Hipo y lo atrajo para acercarlo a la roca, cuando Jack puso un pie en el lago este inmediatamente se congelo hasta hacer un camino de hielo. Las luces de las luciérnagas bajaron de intensidad y cambiaron de color a un morado oscuro. Kiria y Chimuelo los observaban sentados en el suelo.

—Está en la parte más ambigua de la historia —dijo cuando estaban en frente de la roca— ¿Ves esos dibujos?

Hipo la miró detalladamente, alrededor había unos enormes cristales y en el centro había dos dibujos hechos con una extraña tinta que brillaba, uno de ellos eran un enorme dragón blanco y otro de color negro que se movían alrededor de la roca mientras se lanzaban fuego, pero a diferencia de los dragones comunes esto denotaban una especie de misticismo que Hipo no podía explicar.

—Esos dos dragones representan dos naturalezas que son primordiales en este mundo, ellos son la luz y la oscuridad —le explicó Jack antes de que Hipo pudiera preguntarle — antes de la existencia de los seres humanos, estos dragones estaban en constante guerra ya que ninguno de los dos querían ceder su territorio, por lo que el mundo era un constante caos y ningún tipo de vida podía sobrevivir en medio de esa tierra inerte.

Después, debajo de las imágenes de los dragones, Hipo visualizó la imagen de cuatro bebés que lloraban.

—Pero, la luz y la oscuridad tenían un secreto, un secreto que era venerable para ellos y que protegerían a muerte si era necesario, un secreto que les fue regalado por los Dioses con el objetivo de acabar con la guerra. La oscuridad escondía en la cueva más oscura del mundo a dos bebés los cuales estaba criando como si fueran sus hijos, uno de los bebés lo consiguió en una cueva subterránea, a este niño lo llamó tierra. El otro niño lo encontró en una montaña volcánica, a este niño le puso fuego. La luz tuvo la misma historia, escondía a dos bebés los cuales cuidaba en la montaña más alta de este mundo, uno de ellos lo consiguió en una cesta a orillas del mar, a este niño le puso agua, mientras que el otro lo encontró en una enorme nube que flotaba por la costa, a este niño le puso aire.

—Los elementos —afirmó Hipo.

—Exactamente— dijo Jack —Tierra, agua, fuego y aire.

Inmediatamente, luego de que Jack pronunciará los cuatro elementos, debajo de estos bebés aparecieron cuatro adultos.

—Pero la luz crió a estos niños con la perspectiva de que debían odiar y acabar con la oscuridad, la oscuridad hizo exactamente lo mismo. Los años pasaron y estos cuatro bebés se volvieron unos jóvenes adultos con mucho poder.

— » A la tierra le encantaba explorar, siempre solía indagar en las zonas más verdes o rocosas del planeta, pero, un día, caminó por muchos días en un enorme desierto que no parecía tener fin, justo cuando pensó que iba a morir el agua lo salvó. La tierra quedó fascinada por haberle salvado la vida, en ese instante, quedó profundamente enamorada de él y el agua juró protegerla para siempre.

—Suena a una de esas historias de amor imposible—dijo Hipo mientras veía como en la roca se dibujaba la imagen de dos amantes que se abrazaban y besaban apasionadamente.

—Lo es—dijo Jack son una sonrisa irónica— El fuego conoció al aire después de una gran batalla que tuvo con el agua luego de enterarse de que su hermana se veía a escondidas con él, casi a punto de morir, la tierra le pidió al aire que le salvara la vida ya que era el única capaz de hacerlo, el aire acepto sólo por ser la persona más amada por su hermano menor, sin embargo, el aire no se pudo imaginar que ese fue el principio de una gran amistad con el fuego.

—» Todos estos sucesos preocuparon a la oscuridad ya que creía que era una estrategia de la luz para acercarse a sus hijos y acabar con ellos, por lo que tomó medidas en el asunto. Confrontó a sus hijos y les explicó que tenían que aprovechar el acercamiento que ellos tenían con los hijos de la luz para destruirlos antes de que ellos lo hicieran, sin embargo, la sorpresa que se llevo la oscuridad fue que ninguno de ellos aceptó seguir sus ordenes, la tierra, molesta por los comentarios que le hacía la oscuridad, se escapó con el agua a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Sin embargo, el fuego y el aire no tuvieron la misma suerte, tuvieron que cargar en contra de su voluntad con las obligaciones que les habían designado sus progenitores. Desde la huida del agua y la tierra, ellos no se volvieron a encontrar hasta luego de que pasaran muchos años, ambos con ayuda de sus padres se volvieron unos guerreros muy poderosos. El día del juicio final, el aire enfrentó al fuego, tuvieron una ardua batalla, pero al final de la pelea el fuego logro acorralar al aire y justo cuando el aire pensó que iba a morir el fuego no pudo acabar con su vida.. y huyó. Lo más interesante fue que después se enfrentó a su padre diciéndole que no iba a matar a su mejor amigo. A partir de todos estos sucesos nacieron los valores.

Los cristales empezaron a brillar con intensidad mientras Hipo observaba como se dibujaba la imagen de los cuatro elementos tomados de la mano.

—Y todo cambio.. —susurró Jack mientras su mirada se perdía en la imagen—la vida nació en el planeta como el ave del fénix renace de sus cenizas, el fuego y el aire se unieron, enfrentaron a sus padres y establecieron el equilibrio en el mundo, la luz y la oscuridad al fin lograron convivir en armonía, a partir de todo aquello nació lo que conocemos como el día y la noche. El agua y la tierra tuvieron muchos herederos que se encargaron de poblar este mundo, el aire se encargaba de recordarle a cada uno de ellos la capacidad que tenían para decidir lo que realmente querían en sus vidas, de los libres que eran y de lo importante que era ser feliz. El fuego le conmemoraba la fuerza y el coraje que cada uno de ellos llevaba dentro de sí mismos y que esa energía sería la encargada de que ellos lograran grandes cosas. La tierra y el agua se volvieron símbolos de paz y armonía, y lo más importante, de vida. Todos ellos establecieron la importancia de tolerar las diferencias que existen en cada uno de nosotros, y de lo necesario que es trabajar unidos para existir y evolucionar. Todo esto.. nos permite llegar a lugares donde nadie más a llegado, de comprender el motivo de existir y resistir, de revolucionar y de dejar todo atrás para permitir el paso a nuevas ideas que nos harán cada día mejores personas.

Hipo se quedó sin palabras, realmente todo lo que Jack le había dicho era una historia muy conmovedora, muchas de sus palabras eran ciertas por la experiencia que él tubo la dicha de vivir, una parte de él se sintió en paz al saber que sus ideas, sus acciones eran lo correcto, gracias a ello, tenía a Chimuelo a su lado, y a él.

Levantó la mirada hacia Jack y observó que este se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tenía una mirada que Hipo no podía explicar.

El joven Frost se exaltó al sentir unos brazos que envolvieron su cuerpo y lo apretaba fuertemente, Hipo escondió su rostro en su cuello.

—Gracias Jack—dijo y beso suavemente su cuello—Muchas gracias por esto.

Jack se sorprendió por la acción del otro, pero luego sonrió cálidamente, cerró los ojos y lo abrazo fuertemente.

—No hay de que—dijo Jack mientras sentía la calidez de su cuerpo—pensé que quizás necesitarías escuchar esto.

—Estoy empezando a creer que realmente puedes leer mi mente, eso me preocupa —dijo Hipo y rió.

—Y también puedo ver debajo de tu ropa —bromeó.

—No tienes la necesidad de usar tus poderes para ver debajo de mi ropa, puedes pedírmelo cuando quieras—le picó Hipo mientras se separaba de él para encararlo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—Jack le sonrió pícaramente.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada que se escuchó por toda la cueva, sus risas se fueron apagando mientras se observaban mutuamente en silencio. Hipo acercó su mano al pelo de Jack y empezó a acariciarlo, era bastante extraño, tenía una textura muy suave y era de color platino, nunca había visto algo así en su vida.

—Jack, ¿este es tu color natural?

—No, cuando nací tenía el pelo y los ojos de color marrón.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Cuando una persona es elegida para practicar el seid, su físico cambia, los espíritus lo hacen para diferenciarlos del resto de las personas y demostrar que son ¨especiales¨

—Ya veo, me siento engañado —dijo Hipo bromeando.

Jack sonrió de lado y entrecerró los ojos.

—Valka me dijo exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que me conoció.

—Eso es lo más extraño que he escuchado esta noche —rió al recordar lo imprudente que podía ser su madre—ella me dijo que sabía lo de nosotros.

Jack no parecía sorprendido.

—Tu madre es bondadosa pero no es nada tonta.

—Lo sé. Sólo me sorprendió.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Jack curiosamente.

—No está de acuerdo con mi matrimonio con Astrid—expresó mientras bajaba la mirada—dice que no debo casarme con una persona que no amo.

—¿Pero?

—No es tan sencillo, Astrid es hermosa, inteligente, valiente, fuerte, pero..—dijo pensativamente y levantó la mirada hacia Jack—ella no es tu.

A Jack se le oprimió el pecho al escuchar las últimas palabras que pronunció Hipo, dolía, dolía mucho, pero debía ser fuerte, por su tribu, por Hipo, por todos los de Berk.

—Tu destino no es conmigo —le recordó Jack.

—Lo sé—dijo Hipo mientras le sonreía tristemente—Sólo me pregunto si es posible vivir sin ti.

Una sonrisa afligida broto de los labios de Jack.

—Supongo que eso forma parte de ser un gran guerrero—dijo Jack—No tengo duda de que seguirás adelante y serás el mejor líder que haya tenido Berk.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Lo veo—le aseguró Jack— Y creo en ti.

Hipo suspiró mientras sonreía melancólicamente, sin embargo esa sonrisa se borro al observar a Jack.

—¿Te veré mañana? —preguntó Hipo, no estaba seguro si Jack iba a querer ir.

—Mañana voy a llevar a mi hermana a patinar, se lo prometí—Jack sonrió de lado mientras se encogía de hombros—Lo sé, es una pésima escusa para faltar a tu boda.

—Por lo menos lo intenté—dijo Hipo para darle un poco de humor a la conversación.

—Te creo—respondió Jack riendo. Luego levantó la mirada hacia el cielo en el pequeño agujero de la cueva y observó la ubicación de la luna, suspiró—Es tarde, deberías irte, no quiero que mañana te duermas en tu propia boda.

Pero antes de que Jack se alejara Hipo le tomó el brazo.

—¿Cuándo te voy a volver a ver?

Jack volteó su rostro hacia Hipo y sonrió burlonamente.

—En la otra vida.

—No digas eso.

—¿Te parece bien en el próximo eclipse lunar?

—Es una promesa—dijo Hipo sonriéndole esperanzador mientras alzaba el puño para cerrar la juramento. Jack le sonrió y juntó su puño con el de Hipo.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Jack se subió en la espalda de Kiria y despegó sin mirar atrás.

Hipo pensó mientras lo veía alejarse que despedirse sin un beso o un abrazo era lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

><p>Hipo sobrevolaba por las altas montañas de regreso a Berk, su mirada se encontraba perdida en la hermosa luna que resplandecía. En ese instante, sentía una enorme cantidad de sentimientos en su pecho, tristeza, frustración, felicidad, desesperación y angustia. Chimuelo a veces levantaba la mirada para observar preocupadamente a Hipo.<p>

Dolía mucho, lo quería tanto que resultaba doloroso renunciar a él, pero Jack y él saben la misión que tienen en este mundo y la importancia de cumplir con dichas obligaciones, sus caminos no se cruzaban en esos planes. Jack debía de ser para él como aquellas personas que aparecen en el camino para dejar algo hermoso y luego de hacerlo, desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Pero nada salió como debió ser, claro que Jack lo ayudó y le enseño muchas cosas que Hipo desconocía y viceversa, pero la parte de desaparecer sin dejar rastro no funciona para él, el solo pensarlo siente una sensación de vacío que no podía explicar con palabras.

Para él, Jack es la armonía que le brinda una noche de luna llena, la ventisca, las estrellas y el frió de la noche. Hipo pensó que nunca se iba a volver a sentir así con alguien. Aspirar su aroma, apoyar su cabeza en su hombro mientras ambos hablaban de cosas triviales, las risas infantiles de Jack, su sonrisa y sus bromas. Sentir sus frías manos acariciar su cabello mientras contaba en voz alta las pecas de su rostro.

Hipo al sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se limpió rápidamente el rostro con su brazo derecho y respiró hondo.

_Eres la persona más valiente, noble e inteligente que he tenido la dicha de conocer._

¨Y tú eres la persona más maravillosa de este mundo¨ Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños.

No creyó en Jack cuando hicieron la promesa de reencontrarse, tenía la seguridad de que había cruzado los dedos. Cuando besó sus labios y lo abrazó notó un cierto desesperó en él al corresponderle, como si fuera el último adiós.

Los meses fueron pasando e Hipo no supo más de Jack.

Y como un copo de nieve en medio de una tormenta, Jack desapareció.

* * *

><p>*<strong>: Los Sjåmadhr (Hombres) y las Völva (Mujeres), son los que practicaban magia, hechizos (seid) y eran videntes en la época vikinga (algo así como los chamanes pero con otro nombre).<strong>

Este fanfic es bastante extraño, no los culpo si no lo entienden xD, quería escribir algo de ellos y me salió esto, aunque me dio bastante sentimiento mientras lo escribía.

_Saludos!_


End file.
